BURN NOTICE: SEASON 8
by metsfan101
Summary: Michael attempts to do his client cases while dealing with a madman.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice but I hope they see this.**

**Note: if a sentence is bolded it means that Michael is narrating his thoughts to the viewers/ readers. None of the other characters could hear what he narrates. **

**I fixed the grammatical and spelling errors from before. This story has been greatly improved, enjoy.**

**Plot: **Four years after the conclusion of Burn Notice, Michael Westen still finds himself doing occasional missions for the government. He will also do jobs for his friends when they ask. He is now married to Fiona. All of the other main cast members are still alive and well. They all still live in Miami. This story will simulate an exact season of Burn Notice, with each episode representing a chapter. Most episodes will contain a client case and an epic subplot. I hope you all enjoy "Burn Notice: Season 8."

**Episode 1: Same Old Sequence **

Michael is at Sam's place since Sam had asked him to come over for a drink. While there, Michael is talking on the phone with Jesse.

"What exactly do you want me to do Jesse, I can't just take on a whole motorcycle gang." Said Michael. "I want to live a long life."

"It's better than not trying and seeing someone else get brutally murdered." replied Jesse.

"Jesse, I have told you the best thing we could do is not get involved with those gangs. You should call the FBI. You know they would handle the financials. " Replied Michael.

"Once they get the money the will kill Francis. Do you seriously think they will trust him again, even if he didn't do it, it will still cost him his life. You need to prove his innocence."

"What do you want me to do? Do you think I should just confront the 50 members of the motorcycle gang and tell them that even though they have all of this evidence that Francis sabotaged them, they should let him live out of pity?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"Michael you swore that you would never turn your back on someone before and I can't let you do that now." Replied Jesse.

"Your right Jesse." Michael replied with a different tone, a more disappointed tone. "I am sorry that I am not so cooperative right now, but Fiona and I have been trying to have a baby, and the pregnancy results came back negative."

"Whoa there Mikey." Sam said as he intervened into Jesse and Michael's conversation. "Since when have you and Fiona wanted to have a child? No offence but you is to into the action to care for a child. We discussed this already, I though you guys said you didn't want one."

"We have been thinking about this for a long time." replied Michael, "I think I'm going to quit the agency soon." "I want to become a father."

"Dam" Sam said.

"We will talk about this later, I have to get back to Jesse." Replied Michael.

"Michael you still there?" asked Jesse, "I need to know if you will help Francis. If you don't, he will probably die.

**When you are given the opportunity to help someone, you take it. However, when it means risking your life to the point where there is good chance you and everyone you know could be killed, it really makes you think.**

"Yes Jesse, I will help Francis. But if any thing happens to us, Fiona and I will never forgive you." Said Michael.

"Perfect said Jesse, you will start tomorrow. Don't bother using a cover name, these motorcyclists know who you are."

"I hope so said Michael." And he hung up the phone. Michael sighed and Sam asked,

"So what does Jesse want you to do exactly?"

"From what Jesse told me, one of Jesse's friends, Francis, is a guard for a parking lot where three different motorcycle gangs parked their motorcycles last Saturday for a party. When they came back from the party, they found Francis past out on the ground drunk holding a crowbar, and their motorcycle tires slashed and at least half of the engines were damaged. There were 66 motorcycles parked there, approximately 120 of the tires were slashed in counting, and 50 of them had other damages. The total cost estimates up to $30,000. However we then find out that one of the motorcyclist wallets that was left in a motorcycle compartment, was then found in Francis' pocket, emptied out, and that some other wallets have been stolen also. So they also charged him $10,000 for that. The person, whose wallet wound up in Francis' pocket, is making him pay another $5000 so he won't kill him. Francis also feels he will have to pay interest up to another $20,000." Michael replied.

"I'm guessing the insurance agency wouldn't cover the bill because of the drinking part of the story." Replied Sam.

"Nope, and to make matters worse Francis has been fired for drinking on the job. The gangs are giving him one week to recover the money, and one extra week to get the repairs done. If we don't get the money in four days, he will have to enlist in witness protection." Michael said.

"But because he owes three motorcycle gangs money, he will have the green light on him and he will never be safe." Replied Sam.

"That is correct. Jesse told me that Francis claims he was knocked out and then drugged, but the story is barely believable. Our only chance is to find the person that beat and framed Francis, if there is any." Said Michael.

"And your sure you want to tackle this one?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I have to do this for Jesse." Replied Michael

"All right but we are going to need a miracle." Said Sam. Michael grinned at that remark.

The next day Michael, Sam, Fiona, and Jesse are at Francis' apartment talking to Francis. He is explaining to them what happened to him on the night in question.

"I swear I was just sitting in my both when some man approached me and knocked me out. When I woke up, the lot was trashed and everyone wanted me dead."

In most cases when dealing with a client, they tend to tell the truth since their lives depend on it, but there are always some that would tend to change the story into their favor for help.

"The one thing that makes me question your story is how the alcohol got into you. I highly doubt they injected that into you, let alone think that is possible without a doctor." Michael said.

"I confess I was drinking that night, but I didn't ruin any of the motorcycles." Said Francis.

"You lied to me?" asked Jesse. "EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T DAMAGE THE MOTORCYCLES, SINCE YOU WERE DRUNK IT AUTOMTAICALLY BECOMES YOUR RESPONCIBILTY. ATLEAST WE KNOW THE INSURANCE AGENTS ARE NOT BEING PRICKS, THEY KNEW NOT TO BELIEVE YOUR STORY. YOU WERE TOO DRUNK TO FIGHT AND CALL FOR HELP. IM NOT GOING TO HAVE MY FRIENDS PUT THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE FOR YOU. GO TESTIFY AND ENROLL IN WITNESS PROTECTION BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A DAM ANYMORE"

"Jesse I'm sorry." Said Francis who began to break down and cry. "Please help me, I will die if you don't. I thought you would never help me if I told you I was drunk".

It is a sad fact in life that when a person is on the brink of death, they will become desperate.

"Wait Jesse. I think we should help him. We can't just let him die." Said Michael.

"What do you want us to do Michael? How do we know we could trust this lying bastered?" asked Jesse.

"Well first I want to know what this guy looked like." Said Fiona. "Then we will take it from there."

"What did the attacker look like Francis?" asked Michael.

"I didn't really see much, but I could tell he had shaggy hair, and a nose ring. He also had some mark on his hand." Replied Francis.

"Shaggy hair and a mark on his hand," repeated Michael. "I don't think there was just one person who trashed that lot.

"Mike, please tell me you don't think that this is Malli's doing." asked Sam.

"Shane Malli." Said Michael. "One of the top Cocaine dealers in Miami. Members of his drug gang got into a fight with the same motorcyclists that had their bikes damaged. He and some of hi co workers could have been looking for some revenge."

"Mike that guy is going to have a impressive alibi." Said Sam. "It will be impossible to prove it was his doing."

"Then we will just have to convince Malli to confess." Said Michael.

Whenever you are about to throw your selves in front of one of the most dangerous men around, you better make sure you have all the help you need and get all of the information you could possibly get about that person. While having the element of surprise is good when you want to approach that person, it's not so good when the person you want to approach has guards ready to shoot anyone they want.

One hour after the meeting at Francis' house. Michael is sitting in his car next to Malli's drug compound and talking to a very special asset.

"Your lucky Malli is one of my good friends Michael." Said Sugar. "I could arrange for you to have a meeting with him, but he wont like the reason."

"Just tell him I'm the a government operative and I just want to ask him some questions."

"I'm guessing you know that Malli hates the FBI and CIA along with all other law enforcement. While he would have no choice but to accept this meeting, he will probably beat the shit out of me just for me asking him to do this." Said Sugar.

"I think we both know that you would rather take a beating then let some innocent get brutally murdered. Am I right?" asked Michael in a very annoyed tone.

"You owe me big time for this Westen." Said Sugar.

"The fact that I didn't kill you is enough." Replied Michael.

Sugar reluctantly went inside the drug compound, and came out thirty minuets later with cuts and bruises all over his face. "You're allowed to ask him some questions." Sugar said, "but he isn't to happy about it." Sugar moaned in pain and Michael went into the drug compound, then into Malli's office.

"Ahh, Mr. Michael Westen. I am Shane Malli. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual." Replied Michael.

"May I ask what you want from me?" asked Malli.

"I am just here to ask you questions Malli (said Michael), that is all.

When dealing with a devil, it is best to avoid small talk.

"What do you want to know?" asked Malli.

"I'm pretty sure that you know about this, but last Saturday a parking lot with over 100 motorcycles was invaded and trashed, over $65,000 worth of damage was caused, and all of it was framed on the guard who can't afford the fee. These were the motorcycles of the "South Miami Motorcycle Gang" or at least some of them were. If I am right some of your men got into a brawl with that gang just before the incident. I am pretty sure you wanted revenge. That guard told me that someone who looked like you beat him and rendered him unconscious." Said Westen.

"I have heard about that. I also heard that the guard was drunk and that a wallet was found in his pockets. I am pretty sure that he was just trying to find a scapegoat." Said Malli, "unless you have real evidence that I am responsible for this indent, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Not just yet, I want some answers." Said Michael."

"Mr. Weston, I am not giving you an option, either you walk out the front door of the compound, or I will have my guards carry you out." Said Malli.

"IF I DON'T RECEIVE ANSWERS I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR SELLING ILLEGAL DRUGS. NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH MALLI, DID YOU TRASH THOSE MOTORCYCLES?" ROARED MICHAEL.

"Do you really think you could have me arrested?" Asked Malli. "I know for a fact that if you did I would never be found guilty. I think we both know that every member on the jury would be to scared to pass down a honest verdict."

Malli pulled a gun out from under his desk, and Michael reluctantly left the compound and called Jesse to inform him on the situation. Jesse first asked him why he didn't use his cover name, but then said that there were bigger issues.

Jesse said he had just spoken the leader of the "South Miami Motorcycle Gang," Ramon, and he said that Malli had met with one of Ramon's men that night. The guy's name is Allen. Allen is a close friend with both Malli and Ramon. Ramon claims that Allen takes orders from him, but I think Allen really works for Malli and is just playing Ramon. Meet me at the bar in two hours; I think I can arrange a meeting between Allen and us.

At the bar Michael and Jesse saw a man with a nose ring, a mark on his hand, and shaggy hair walk in. The man walked over to him and said his name was Allen. Michael and Jesse were dumbfounded. Allen explained that Malli and him had crashed at Allen's house during the night in question. Allen said that they had guests over and all of them got high on cocaine. Allen also said that he has the nose ring and the mark as a token respect for his friend, Malli.

"I just wish I knew why that weasel (referring to Francis) would try and frame Malli?" Allen asked. "Malli claims he never did anything to Francis." Allen looked at his watch and then preceded to say, "I have to go. It was nice talking to you two."

Allen left the bar and Michael said to Jesse, "It was Allen, Malli sent him to do it but if Francis was able to recognize the attacker, it would be impossible to get payback."

"I am thinking the same thing." Said Jesse. "Before we make any other moves, I need to ask Francis a question."

Michael and Jesse left the bar and went over to Francis' apartment; Jesse asked him if he there were any security tapes that had been able to cover the attack on camera. Francis replied that all of the tapes that had covered the attack had been stolen. Michael then said that the tapes were probably still hidden at Allen's home and all they needed to do was to find these tapes and Francis would be vindicated. Jesse said that they would need Ramen to force Allen to let them search Allen's house.

Jesse called up Ramen and told Ramen about their suspicions, and Ramon said they would all go and search Allen's home. Ramon warned that if they could not find any evidence in Allen's house, he would kill Francis on the spot. Ramen also said Francis must go with them to search the house too.

Ramon, a chunky man with a beard, rode up to Allen's house and shortly after Michael arrived with Jesse at the house and the search began. Ramon forced Allen to let them in. After five minuets of searching Ramen became impatient and threatened to kill Francis, but Jesse found Allan's hidden safe. Ramen forced Allen to open it. In the safe were a watch, a stack of money, and two tapes.

Upon noticing this Ramon asked, "Allen, are those the security tapes from the parking lot? Allen replied by saying,

"No boss, those are my wedding tapes"

Ramon then said, "Allen, your not married. It was you that trashed our motorcycles. You're working for Molli. YOU ARE A WEASEL."

In panic Allen pulled out his gun and shot Ramon in the shoulder. Ramon in response pulled out the gun and shot Allen in the leg. Ramon then tackled Allen and knocked him unconscious. Ramon stood up and turned to Francis, Michael, and Sam and said,

"You guys get out of here, I will make sure Allen receives everything he deserves. Francis I'll make sure none of my men hurt you, don't worry."

Francis, Michael, and Jesse made sure that Ramon was all right and called the police. Allen was arrested and Francis declared he was leaving Miami so none of this would ever happen again. Michael and Jesse wished him luck and Francis thanked them for everything before they parted ways. Sam then walked up to Michael and Jesse and said

"Nice job guys, drinks are on me today."

The next day while relaxing in his house, Michael was talking to Fiona. Michael asked Fiona is she wanted to try again to see if Michael could get Fiona pregnant and Fiona smiled and said yes. Fiona then requested to have sex at that exact moment when Michael's cell phone rang. Michael answered and the caller identified himself as General Parker. Parker said he was impressed with Michael's work. Parker then told Michael that he is planning to take down a powerful drug and crime organization called, "BURN." When Michael asked Parker what Parker wanted from Michael, Parker replied by saying,

"I'm your boss Michael, you will be taking orders from me now."

Michael responded to this by calmly saying, "Your delusional if you think I would ever work for you. Find someone else." After saying this Michael turned off his cell phone, and went back into the bed where Fiona was waiting.

**End of Episode 1**

**This was basically the format of a burn notice episode. Reviews appreciated. There will be more episodes to come.**

**I hope you found this as an improvement. Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please review.**


End file.
